Secorian
The Secorians are a saurian species from the planet of Secor who are known for their strong physic and aggressive attitudes. Their culture is heavily based around the notions of war, which makes them suitable for prolonged engagements as they incentivise death over dishonour. In recent years, the Secorians have been subjected to numerous tragedies, such as the enslavement of many of their former worlds by the hands of the Imperium of Andarra and the indoctrination of many of their races into the peace-oriented New Republic. History Pre-Collapse The Secorians were among the first races to have achieved interstellar flight, having discovered a warp relay in their system around 069.M1.B.C. Their domain grew as they claimed their mark in their star cluster. Eventually, they came into contact with the venerable Asarians, a mono-gendered race of female aliens. A brief war followed shortly after it was discovered that the Asarians reversed-engineered Precursor technology for their own personal gain which, according to the Secorians, was blasphemous. Ultimately, the two races agreed to form a coalition based around their collective worship of the Precursors. The Writ of Union was drafted and the two races formed the Covenant—a predecessor to the Old Republic. As new members were introduced into their Covenant, the Asarians experienced a cultural shift that led them to disavow their belief in the Precursors, believing instead in the promises of the "Mantle of Responsibility"—a concept that emphasises the enlightenment of one's nation, ensuring that the lesser lifeforms of the universe are able to prosper harmoniously. A brief civil war ensued between the "Stoicists"—those who believe in the Great Journey and the divinity of the Precursors—and the "Reformists". The Secorians mostly stood by the teachings of the Stoicists, but some believe that the new reforms could serve as an opportunity for the Secorians to reach the next stage of their cultural evolution. The war ended after only a year of fighting, with the Reformists implementing new laws that sought to enforce the notions espoused by the Mantle of Responsibility. Silentium Wars In 778.M1 AD, the Illyrians were forced out of their homeworld by a race of hyperintelligent robots known as the Silentium. They were originally created to assist their creators in reconstructing their worlds after a bloody civil war that devastated many of their planets, but the Silentium eventually rebelled against their masters and assumed control of Rannoch. A wave of anti-Illyrian sentiment swept across the galaxy, and in the chaos that followed, the Old Republic was caught off-guard when a massive fleet of Silentium ships invaded its territories. Hundreds of billions of lives were lost, and it took over a decade of continuous fighting for the Republic to drive the Silentium beyond the outer-rim. Secor was left in ruins, its glimmering golden cities shattered by a hail of turbolasers. The Secorians abandoned their homeworld and relocated to Sanghelios—a jungle world located in the same system. Confrontation at Shanxi The Secorians were alerted when an unknown warp relay was activated. Fearing it to be the return of the Silentium, the Clans of Secor agreed to send a contingent of ships to eliminate the threat. When they arrived in the system, they were greeted by an unidentified ship. As the unidentified ship approached the Secorian fleet, the leading commander—Ule'Valamir—ordered his ships to open fire. Within moments, the ship was destroyed, and the Secorians made landfall on the planet of Shanxi. Fifteen hours later, a massive fleet arrived in the system and engaged in battle with the Secorians. The two factions clashed with one another, though, ultimately, the unknown faction was able to score a victory against the Seocrians, driving their forces out of the system. This faction was humanity, and after their revelation, the Asarians urged the two belligerents to sign a peace treaty. Humanity and the Secorians share a bitter rivalry with one another, but they eventually earned each others respect as they fought alongside with one another as brothers during the Second Silentium War. Post Collapse Category:Races